The invention relates to an arrangement for the detection of icing on the surface of an object.
Icing represents a great problem, particularly in the case of planes, for it can influence the flight characteristics and the weight of the aircraft so severely that the airworthiness is impaired and a crash can occur. When icing on aircraft is detected before take-off it can be removed by appropriate treatment prior to departure, whereas at the onset of icing during flight the pilot must take immediate counter-measures and, in particular, must choose a different flight altitude. In both cases, it is important to be able to detect icing promptly and reliably.